Two Hearts After The Bear
by unrequited1984
Summary: Post The Man In The Bear. A date brings back the past for two old lovers. AngelaBones and BB, AB is in the past and not graphic at all and ends with hope for fluffy BB so give it a chance! Also slightly AU.


Two Hearts After The Bear

Summary: Post "The Man In The Bear" A date brings up the past between two past lovers (Angela/Bones and BB)

Warning: Spoiler alert for "The Man In The Bear". Also does mention some fem slash but it's in the past and it's not graphic at all. It also does end with lots of hope for fluffy BB so please give it a chance!

A/N: Obviously AU as Angela and Brennan didn't go to college together, but work with me people, it's fanfic!

A/N 2: Ok, as I don't do chapter fics a lot I don't get a chance to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews you guys leave. I don't beg for them so I don't really expect them but when I do get them they make me very happy so thanks so much you guys! If I don't reply to them all individually I want you to know I do read them and they warm my heart!

A/N 3: Ok enough of the darn A/N's it's time for the story!

Two Hearts After The Bear

Their plane arrived back in DC at 8pm, so Temperance had the bright idea of meeting all the rest of the gang for a meal at Wong Foos. And while Booth still resented "his place" being taken over by squints it made his evenings a little less lonely, especially considering the problems he had been having with Tessa.

When they arrived they found Hodgins and Zack staring at Angela like she was a goddess and she was laughing her fool head off. Curious, Brennan inquired as to what had the boys so worked up to which Angela replied, "They want to know where Toni and I are going on our date tomorrow, and I won't tell them."

This made Bones confused, Angela went on dates all the time but they were never so interested before, "Who's Tony? New guy in the lab and no one told me?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "No, she" and she emphasized the word she, "was the courier that kept bringing us all those samples from Washington, the one that Zach and Hodgins were fighting over. But she chose me, and speaking of couriers you seemed to be spending an awful amount of time with Charlie in Washington, anything happen?"

Ignoring the wondrous look on Booth's face Temperance replied, "No, and we weren't speaking about me, we were talking about you! And I though you were finished with your little lesbian experiment when we were in college?"

Angela sent her a pointed look, "I was, but one time can't hurt. And you seemed to enjoy that experiment as much as I did, Tempe-baby."

Temperance hid her face in embarrassment, "I can't stand that name, and you know it! Besides didn't we agree to never mention that incident ever again!"

Jack leaned in, "There was an incident? I want to know, details please, for the love of god and all things holy details!"

Booth meanwhile couldn't stop sweeping his gaze between Angela and Temperance, lingering more on Bones than Angela. The picture in his head wouldn't go away, and he was trying to decide if anything they could say would top what his imagination was coming up with, but then the truth always made for a better story.

Angela enjoyed her position of power, one she rarely had with Temperance, "Bren you just hate it because it makes you hot, and we did swear but you brought it up first; so the promise is now irrelevant. Should I explain, or let you do it?"

Bones couldn't believe this was happening, "Fine, I'll do it. You'll make it much more sordid than it actually was. It wasn't a huge deal, I mean you all know my feelings on sex. It's nothing more than a release of serotonin in order to feel good which happens during situations of either procreation or recreation, and Angela and I were friends, and decided that a release together would work. That's it."

Angela let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah I would make it sordid, but at least I wouldn't make it boring. Come on Bren, we had fun together. Learned a few things, and then you found your professor and I, well I moved on as well."

Angela still didn't want to admit, even after all these years, that Tempe had pretty much broken her heart when she had left her for her professor.

Sensing some long held pain Tempe reached inside herself to see what a real friend would do and took her hand, "Your right Ange, we had something, and it was a great thing too. And I couldn't be happier that you can still call me a friend. I know that I don't deserve it, I didn't treat you well, there at the end."

The conversation that Angela had waited years for was finally happening, but she knew that it was costing Bren to talk like this in front of colleagues, and the fact that she was trying made up for any hurt that had been caused in the past, "It's ok hon. Anything that needed to be forgiven has been, and the rest has been relegated to nothing more than happy memories, and even though you once didn't deserve it, I can't think of anyone more deserving of the title of my best friend. "

Trying to fight back tears the girls gave each other a big hug and Brennan whispered into her best friends ear, "I love you Annie."

Angela gave a slight gasp at hearing the old nickname, the one that had only been used during intimate moments. Hearing it now told her all she needed to know about her friends feelings for her, past and present, more than I love you could say, "You too, Tempe-baby."

The girls gave each other a watery smile as they pulled away and began laughing at the stunned , but almost disappointed, looks on all the guys faces, "What, did you think we were gonna make out of something?"

Angela wiped at the tears under her eyes, "God, you guys only think of one thing."

Temperance nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but I guess we'll have to live with them."

Temperance looked at her watch, it was early but for some reason she was exhausted, "I'm dead tired guys. Booth can you drive me home, or did you want to stay for a bit? Taxi fare isn't too bad to my place"

Booth had no reason to stay once Bones left so he stood and gestured for them to leave. Waving at the group they walked out the door and into the cool night air.

He knew she wouldn't so he spoke first, "That was kinda intense Bones."

She was silent and he didn't think she was going to answer, but after a second of contemplation she did, "Yeah it was, and it should have happened years ago. But she's been so good to me, just letting me off the hook and I let her. I feel better now that we've sorted through it. Though it was kinda awkward doing it with you and the guys there."

He daringly put his arm around her shoulder as they neared the car, "Yeah, but I wouldn't worry too much. I don't think Hodgins or the kid will remember anything other than you guys hugging and their imagination's version of your steamy love affair."

She looked up at him from under her lashes, "And you? What will you remember?"

He shot her a smile, "I'll remember you apologizing and meaning it. I'll remember you behaving like a true friend."

They walked the last few feet in silence though his arm never let go of her when he reached the door and opened it for her he held it open after she got in, "What was that about you and the courier guy? Are you really going to go skiing with him? Not that I care or anything, but he was suspected of cannibalism."

She sighed heavily, "Along with half the town. But don't worry, I probably won't have the time to go skiing, but the idea was nice."

He wasn't sure if his next idea was a good one or not but he forged ahead anyways, "Well, I don't know how my thighs and hips shape up to Ol' Charlie boy's but I know a few good slopes around the country. If we ever have a few spare moments we could go."

Her smile was soft, the kind she really only gave him, "I'd like that Booth. "

He started to close her door but she beckoned him to lean down so she could say something into his ear, "And just so you know, your hips and thighs are much better than Charlie's. I'm sure you can manage a large quantity of interesting movements with them; I'll be interested in seeing you in action. "

He gulped, "May I live up to my bodies potential."

She smirked, knowing she had gotten to him, "That's a prayer even I'll add my Amen too."


End file.
